deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo VS Yoda
Mewtwo vs Yoda is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Pokémon vs Star Wars, which telekinetic creature will win? Intro Wiz: Telekinesis is the ability to move things with only your mind. Boomstick: And today's combatants are masters of this. Wiz: Mewtwo, the clone of Mew. Boomstick: And Yoda, the 900 year old Jedi. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Mewtwo Wiz: Mewtwo is categorized as Pokémon #150 in the Kanto Pokedex, Mewtwo is a Pokémon artificially created from Mew's DNA in Cinnabar Island by Team Rocket. After Mewtwo awoke from his creation, he destroyed the entire base and went to Cerulean Cave. Boomstick: He also had a weird relationship with this little girl...blah blah blah, your stereotypical emo stuff. Abilities and Weapons: *A giant spoon (Not kidding) *Shadow Ball (Energy projectiles that can be charged up for more power) *Teleportation *Flight *Confusion (Stuns the enemy for a few seconds) *Telekinesis *Recover (Heals 50% of his health) *Counter (If he gets damaged, a psychic aura sends that attack back with more damage) *Psystrike (Mewtwo slashes the enemy with a beam of energy) *Aura Sphere (Energy projectile that never misses) *Power Swap and Guard Swap (Swaps offense & defense stats with the enemy) *Disable (Renders one of his enemy's moves unusable) *Force Field *Swift (A fast attack that never misses) *Shadow Mewtwo transformation (Increases his stats) Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of things! Wiz: Well, what did you expect, it's Pokémon. Basically every Pokémon in those games has a ton of stuff. Anyway, Mewtwo has traded blows with Mew, destroyed Giovanni's entire base, created a planet destroying storm, teleported a 92 billion gallon lake and is able to create a Continent sized explosion. Boomstick: Why the fuck are Pokémon so powerful? ''' Wiz: However, Mewtwo is weak against Ghost, Bug and Dark types, he can't survive in space for long periods of time and is arrogant. '''Boomstick: Considering the fact that he uses a spoon of all things to fight, he's a great Pokémon in my book. Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokémon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So, I stand alone! Yoda Wiz: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, a mysterious alien creature named Yoda was a Jedi Master. Boomstick: And a Star Wars merchandise ploy. Wiz: However, things started to go bad for the Jedi when Darth Sidious and the evil Sith started to rise again and gain power. Yoda decided to go to Palpatine's headquarters and try to kill him, but he failed and was forced to flee to Dagobah. Boomstick: Wait, why'd he just leave? He should've just got back up and continued fighting. What a dumbass! Abilities and Weaponry: *Lightsaber (A laser sword that can be thrown like a boomerang) *The Force: **Force Barrier (Force Field) **Force Healing (Can heal himself if he gets injured) **Force Valor (Increases Yoda's speed) **Telekinesis **Force Precognition (Increases his stats) **Telepathy (Can be used to mind trick people or protect himself from mind attacks) **Tutaminis (Yoda draws in potentially harmful energy and diffuses it in an explosion) Wiz: You still think he's a dumbass now? Boomstick: Uh...I'll come back to you on that one. Wiz: Moving on, Yoda has performed many feats like having mastered all forms of Lightsaber combat, is said to be the most powerful Jedi of all time, can telekinetically move giant starships with ease, defeated Count Dooku and was able to battle Darth Sidious for a while. Boomstick: However, Yoda's old age makes him weaker than when he once was, and his small size makes him easy to throw around. He also is so fucking cheap in Soul Calibur 4! AGH!!! Yoda: Do, or do not. There is no try. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the forest of Dagobah, Mew is seen being chased by Mewtwo in a forest. Yoda sees this from a distance and decides to intervene. Yoda jumps from the rock and lands near Mewtwo, where he uses a Force Push to send him away from Mew, which allows Mew to escape. Mewtwo: How dare you get in my way. You will pay for this! Yoda: Pay, I will not. But destroy you, I will. Mewtwo starts the fight by firing Shadow Balls at Yoda, who uses his Lightsaber to destroy the Shadow Balls. Yoda then jumps at Mewtwo and swings his laser sword at him, but Mewtwo pulls out his spoon to block. Yoda's Lightsaber easily cuts through the spoon, which lets Yoda slash Mewtwo multiple times and knock him back. Mewtwo gets back up and uses Confusion on Yoda, which stuns him. Mewtwo then performs Psystrike, which slashes Yoda. Mewtwo then uses his TK to throw Yoda in the air. While Yoda was in the air, Mewtwo hits him with five Shadow Balls, which sends Yoda back. Yoda gets up and heals himself with Force Healing before using his TK to grab multiple rocks and trees and throw them at Mewtwo. Mewtwo fires Aura Spheres at the objects, which destroy them. Mewtwo then teleports behind Yoda and smacks him with his tail. Yoda recovers and does a spinning sword flip at Mewtwo, which slashes the clone Pokémon multiple times. Yoda then uses a Force Push to send Mewtwo back. Mewtwo quickly teleports near Yoda and starts attacking his mind. Yoda: Attack my mind, you will not. Mewtwo: What? Yoda uses a dropkick to knock Mewtwo backwards, causing Mewtwo to hit a tree. Yoda uses Force Valor to make himself go faster, which allows him to be up close to Mewtwo and slash him more times. However, Mewtwo activates a force field to block Yoda's attacks. Mewtwo then uses his Side Smash to send Yoda flying backwards. Mewtwo: I've had enough of your games! Mewtwo then transforms into Shadow Mewtwo. He then proceeds to use Swift, which hits Yoda. Yoda is then hit by multiple Aura Spheres, before getting hit by a Psystrike. Yoda quickly uses Force Healing again and throws his Lightsaber at Mewtwo. Mewtwo activates his Force Field to send the Lightsaber back at Yoda. Yoda catches the laser sword and starts slashing at Mewtwo's force field, but has no success. Yoda then quickly jumps away before he can get blasted again and uses his Jedi Mind Trick on Mewtwo, which allows him to deactivate the force field. While Mewtwo was stunned, Yoda then goes for the kill and tries to impale Mewtwo, but Mew the 2nd is able to snap out of it and blast Yoda with a Shadow Ball. Yoda:: Powerful, he is. Try new tactic, I must. Yoda then uses Tutaminis to absorb the harmful energy surrounding Mewtwo. Mewtwo tries to stop this attack from happening by firing Shadow Balls and Aura Spheres. Yoda then dispels the energy in a massive explosion, which hurts Mewtwo so much that it knocks him out of his Shadow Mewtwo form. Yoda: Defeated, you are. Yoda then walks over to Mewtwo and chops his head off with his Lightsaber. KO! Results Boomstick: No, my childhood! Wiz: While Mewtwo was bigger, had more abilities and his Shadow Mewtwo form helped him out a lot, these advantages weren't enough to defeat Yoda. Right off the bat, Yoda is far more experienced than Mewtwo, since he has been training for 900 years. Boomstick: Yoda's TK was also stronger than Mewtwo's, as he could perform multiple tricks with his TK while all Mewtwo could do was throw things. And while Mewtwo is strong enough to throw giant Pokémon like Snorlax, Yoda is strong enough to lift giant starships, which is far bigger and heavier. Wiz: And before you bring in Power Swap and Guard Swap, this trick would not work because Mewtwo doesn't know how to use the Force, so switching abilities with Yoda would be pointless. It also doesn't help that Mewtwo's mind trick wouldn't work on Yoda thanks to the Force. Add in the fact that Yoda is far stronger and faster and you have a dead Mew clone. Boomstick: Looks like Mewtwo was forced to lose. Wiz: The winner is Yoda. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Star Wars vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016